iancefandomcom-20200213-history
Teded
This is the TED-ED category page. Maybe you could fill it with something interesting? Teded Something of the Education and Riddles The number of TEDED Talks on the site had grown to 44, and they had been viewed more than three million times. On the basis of that success, the organization pumped hundreds of thousands of dollars into its video production operations and into the development of a website to showcase about 100 of the talks.50 In April 2007, the new TED.com was launched, developed by design firm Method. In subsequent years, the website has won many prizes, among which seven Webby Awards, TEDx are independent TED-like events, which can be organized by anyone who obtains a free license from TED, agreeing to follow certain principles.70 TEDx events are non-profit but may use an admission fee or commercial sponsorship to cover costs.71 Similarly, speakers are not paid. They must also relinquish the copyrights to their materials, which TED may edit and distribute under a Creative Commons license.72 A TEDx event is organized by volunteers from the local community, and just like TED events, it lacks any commercial, religious, or political agenda. Its goal is to spark conversation, connection, and community. As of January 2014, the TEDxTalks library contained some 30,000 films and presentations from over 130 countries.7374 As of October 2017, the TEDx archive surpassed 100,000 talks.75 In March 2013, eight TEDx events were organised every day; raised up from five in June 2012, the previous year, in 133 countries.7677 TEDx presentations also include live performances, which are catalogued in the TEDx Music Project.78 In 2011, TED began a program called "TEDx in a Box" that allows people in developing countries to hold TEDx events. TEDx also expanded to include TEDxYouth events, TEDx corporate events, and TEDxWomen.[citation needed] TEDxYouth events are independent programs set up for students roughly between 7–12 grades.79 These events usually have people closer to the age of the students and sometimes show TED Talks.[citation needed] According to TEDxSanta Cruz, "as of 2015, over 1,500 events have been scheduled all over the world".80 TEDx events evolved over a period of time and events like TEDxBeaconStreet created TEDx Adventures for participants where participants sign up for free, hands-on experiences in their local communities, led by an expert.81 TED Talk content Disagreements have = also occurred between TED speakers and organizers. In her Version TED Talk, comedian Sarah Silvermanreferred to adopting a "retarded" child. TED organizer Chris Anderson objected via his Twitter account, leading to a Twitter skirmish between them.111112 Also in 2010, noted statistician Nassim Taleb called TED a "monstrosity that turns scientists and thinkers into low-level entertainers, like circus performers." He claimed TED curators did not initially post his talk "warning about the financial crisis" on their site on purely cosmetic grounds.113 Nick Hanauer spoke at TED University, challenging the popular belief that top income earners in America are the engines of job creation.114 TED was accused of censoring the talk by not posting it on the website.115116 The National Journal''reported Chris Anderson had reacted by saying the talk probably ranked as one of the most politically controversial talks they had ever run, and they needed to be careful about when they posted it.115 Anderson officially responded, indicating that TED only posts one talk every day, selected from many.117 ''Forbes staff writer Bruce Upbin described Hanauer's talk as "shoddy and dumb"118 while New York magazine condemned the conference's move.119 Following a TEDx talk by Rupert Sheldrake, TED issued a statement saying their scientific advisors believed that "there is little evidence for some of Sheldrake's more radical claims" made in the talk and recommended that it "should not be distributed without being framed with caution". The video of the talk was moved from the TEDx YouTube channel to the TED blog accompanied by the framing language called for by the advisors. The move and framing prompted accusations of censorship, to which TED responded by saying the accusations were "simply not true" and that Sheldrake's talk was "up on our website".120121 TED has also been accused of censoring a presentation by Graham Hancock in which he discussed the effects of legal versus illegal drugs, by removing it from YouTube.122 According to Professor Benjamin Bratton at University of California, San Diego, TED Talks' efforts at fostering progress in socio-economics, science, philosophy, and technology have been ineffective.123 Chris Anderson responded that some critics have a misconception of TED's goals, and failed to recognise that TED aimed to instill excitement in the audience in the same way the speaker felt it. He stated that TED only wishes to bring news of the significance of certain topics to a large